1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter mechanism of an automated-teller machine, and more particularly, to a shutter mechanism of an automated-teller machine, which has a simplified structure for opening and closing a shutter that is to be opened when a bank note is deposited or withdrawn, and is provided with a means capable of coping with a case where interference occurs during a shutter-closing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automated-teller machine is used by banks or other financial institutions in order to provide a convenient banking service to their customers. The automated-teller machine is installed in convenience stores or public places in addition to the premises of the banks or financial institutions, and is configured such that customers can deposit or withdraw cash money conveniently whenever needed, using a cash card or a credit card.
Recently, such an automated-teller machine has come to be utilized to issue a transaction record for confirming the transaction history of a virtual account, or various certificates from governmental or educational institutions, along with the money deposit and withdrawal to and from financial institutions.
Such an automated-teller machine is provided with a shutter for covering a cash receiving part through which cash can be deposited or withdrawn, so that the cash receiving part cannot be exposed to the outside. Such a cash receiving part with a shutter is to be designed to be easily operated by a user and to retain a closed state against any forcible opening attempt. In addition, when interference occurs by a user's hand, wallet, passbook, or the like while the shutter is being closed, the shutter should stop the closing operation.
However, in the conventional shutter mechanism, the shutter is configured to be opened and closed by a motor, and the locking operation of the shutter is performed through a separate motor or solenoid. That is, these separate driving power sources lead to a complicated structure of the whole system, an increase in failure frequency, and increased production costs.